Would you help me get over her?
by IRavenAgain
Summary: Beast boy is still devastated about Terra dying in his arms. He's willing to ask Raven to help him out. One-shot, takes place after Judas Contract. (Raven Beast boy)


**Little one shot that came to me after watching Judas Contract.**

**I own nothing.**

Beast boy openly sobbed in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Terra. Ever since she died in his arms, every time he closed his eyes he couldn't stop the barrage of emotions flooding him, sorrow, hurt, guilt, insecurity. Had she known that had been his first kiss? That had felt real. But how could it be? How could any girl find his greenness attractive? And what if it was true? What if he lost the only girl in the world that could actually see past his weirdness.

"Garfield! Shut the fuck up! It's been months! Grow a fucking spine! She was no good! I will drive my sword through this wall and end you if I have to hear your whining and moping another night!" Damian wailed and pounded at their shared wall.

Gar just covered himself completely with the covers feeling angry and embarrassed on top of everything. Suddenly a scent hit him, Raven! He peeked through the covers to find the half demoness in his room wearing a tank top and lilac pajama bottoms. A portal remained opened behind her while she cast a spell at his wall.

"He is such an asshole." She deadpanned."Now it's soundproof."

Gar poked his whole head out of the covers and weakly smiled. "Thanks Rae."

Raven could see over the dim lighting his slightly swollen eyes and still damp face. She was an empath and a wave of the purest gratefulness enveloped her like a warm hug. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Trigon did not like that. "Don't you DARE harvest feelings for that goblin!" He growled in her head.

Now she had 2 great reasons to slightly smile.

"Don't mention it...I'll be going now." She turned towards the portal.

Gar sat up in bed. "Wait! Rae, please don't leave yet."

Raven felt another wave of emotion hit her, hesitance. She slowly turned back to see the teen sitting in bed, his covers had fallen to his waist revealing his very nicely chiseled chest. She gulped remembering he had told her before that he slept in the nude. She blushed.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered harder.

"Rae...I've been thinking about this a lot...And really there's no one else in the world I can feel more comfortable doing this than with you...You can totally say no if you don't want to...But Rae…" Gar looked down embarrassed. "Would you help me get over her?" as he said it he scooched over to the side of the bed as if signaling her to join him.

Raven's mouth slightly fell open. Was he actually implying what she thought he was implying?

Her body started moving forward as if on its own volition. Maybe her mom's proclivity to sleep with unconventional creatures was genetic.

Trigon screamed in her head to stop, which was only making her more determined. She sat down next to Beast boy on the bed, her legs folded underneath her.

Gar smiled then scratched his head looking slightly awkward. "So how do we do this? Do I lie down? Should I focus on something in particular?"

Raven blinked slowly utterly confused."I'm sorry?"

Beast boy was now the confused one "I mean you told Terra you could help her calm her mind with your magic right? I was hoping you could do that to me."

Raven turned beet red and quickly exclaimed. "Oh yes of course. Of course you were talking about that. Yes, just lie down and close your eyes, try to calm your mind, I'll just need to place my hands on your temples"

Beast boy eyed her suspiciously and lied down as instructed.

Raven's heart raced, she took a few quick deep breaths to try to re-center herself. She was so stupid, of course he was talking about magic! This was so embarrassing!

She leaned in to place her hands on his temples, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply but for the life of her she couldn't re-center herself to do magic.

"Rae are you ok? Your heart is going a mile a minute."

She cursed under her breath, damn his super senses. She felt his gaze, she opened her eyes to see his honey colored eyes staring at her full of concern. Their faces were so close. She couldn't stand it anymore, she closed the distance between them with a kiss. Beast boy gasped, she deepen the kiss.

Beast boy's confusion knew no end, at this moment, all he could gather was that a beautiful girl was kissing him in bed and he was really getting into it. Raven felt a wave of desire and lust exude from the changeling, he pulled her on top of him. She intertwined her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. They made out for a while before breaking the kiss and lying side by side on the bed, panting.

"That was awesome!" Beast boy exclaimed happily. "But Rae…" He turned to face her. "Where did that come from? I didn't even know you liked me."

"To be honest neither did I." She deadpanned while staring at the ceiling. "You guys are the first friends I ever had, I...love you all. But your presence makes me feel different, nervous, warmer. I was so ready to sleep with you when you asked."

Beast boy shot up in bed looking back at Raven. "Wait WHAT?!"

Raven deadpanned still lying down looking at the ceiling "When you asked if I could help you forget Terra I thought you meant sex."

"And you stayed anyway?!" Gar's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It seemed like a good idea." She deadpanned once more.

Gar took a minute to process this before he laid back down facing her. His face was completely different now, full of mischief. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing the nape of her neck. Raven closed her eyes savoring his lust and the sensation. "So...Does it still seem like a good idea?" He purred.

Trigon screamed. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Mmmmm...definitely..." Raven smiled.

Next morning at breakfast Jaime was waving at Beast boy trying to get his attention. Gar was sitting in front of some barely touched waffles, looking out the window, his eyes were out of focus, he looked tired, but had a big smile on his face.

"Earth to Gar, Can You Hear Me!?" Jaime highly enunciated every word. "What is up with you man?"

Beast boy sat up as Raven entered the kitchen and headed straight for Starfire, she glanced at him a little smile at the corner of her mouth. "Star, you think you could take me to a pharmacy today?"

Star looked slightly concerned, maybe Raven felt sick, she did look a little tired."Sure Raven what do you need?

"Gar! I'm asking you if you felt the earthquake last night?! It woke me up in the middle of the night just like those nightmares Terra used to have. Didn't you feel it?"

Raven deadpanned "I need plan B and condoms."

Starfire's mouth fell open.

Beast boy chuckled to himself and noticed Jaime for the first time. "I'm sorry bro, who are you talking about?"

**Please review, if you guys want it I have the uncut lemon version ready to upload.**


End file.
